TRAINNING IN ROZAN
by istar fantasy
Summary: Para Goldies akan pergi berlatih keGunung Rozan... Apakah kali ini akan berjalan lancar seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh mereka...?
1. Chapter 1

**TRAINING IN ROZAN**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Ini Fic Saint Seiya ku yang kesekian…. Ni ku buat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi ku loh.. mudah-mudahan gak ngebosenin. Buat temen-temen ku didunia nyata gak apa-apakan kalo beberapa pengalaman kita aku masukin dalam sebuah cerita Fic….?_

_Aiolos: "Wah… kaya waktu di Fic aku sama temen-temen Goldies Origin ya….?"_

_Seiya: "Kenapa setiap Fic Goldies selalu berdasarkan pengalaman kamu…?"_

_Istar: "Emmmm…!" (bingung)_

**Chapter: 1**

Malam hari di Sanctuary…belom terlalu malam juga sih.

"Aduh airnya mati….! Degeeeel…! Minta cadangan es…!"

"Hei… ada yang liat piyama ku gak….?"

"Zzzz…zzzzzzz…..zzzzzz….!"

"Sapa yang pake sikat gigi gua….?"

"Kardia….! Jangan tidur dikamar gua dong…!"

"Sandwich gua koq tinggal setengah…!"

"Shion… bantuin angkatin jemuran …!"

1 jam kemudian.

Zzzzzzz…zzzzz….zzzzz….zzzzzzz…..

Itulah suasana sesaat sebelum para Gold saint tidur.

Sekarang tau kan dari mana asalnya sifat para Gold Saint generasi berikutnya. (maksudnya di fic sebelumnya)

Hari ini para Gold Saint tidur lebih awal dikarnakan besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka mau pergi berlatih digunung Rozan bersama Dohko yang udah duluan kesana.

Keesokan harinya.

Jam 12:45 Siang.

Dari dalam kuil Pisces.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaak…. Guaaaaaaaa…Kesiangaaaaaan…..!"

Suara jeritan Albafica sukses membangunkan para Goldies yang lain.

Kegaduhan pun mulai terjadi.

"Aduh tas gua mana…..?"

"Gimana ni... belom buat sarapan lagi…..!"

"Loh…koq ada baju cewek dilemari gua….?"

"Itu baju Eke… jangan dibuang.…!"

"El Cid… masaknya cepetan ya….!"

"Albafica… tadi kayanya gua sempet liat mahluk jadi-jadian keluar dari kuil loe….?"

"Gak tau tu sapa… pake nyimpen baju dilemari gua lagi….!"

kalo ada yang Tanya sapa yang keluar dari kamar Albafica tadi. Pasti dah pada tau kan tu siapa gak perlu disebutin.

"Hei… sapa yang naruh Ipod di laci gua…?"

"Guruuuu….. itu punya ku….!"

Shion (nyantai): "Semua… kalo dah pada siap segera kumpul dibawah….!"

Mereka dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas berlarian menuruni tangga.

Regulus yang berlari sambil memasukan beberapa benda kedalam tasnya.

Sisyphos yang berlari turun sambil berusaha memakai baju.

Istar: " *o*…Wooooowwwwwww…!" (terkesiama)

Aiolos (nutup mata Author): "Jangan di liat…..!"

Degel dan Kardia tampak lagi rebutan sesuatu.

El Cid yang turun dengan tas gede dan sebuah rantang ditangannya yang berisi nasi goreng buat dia dan yang lainnya sarapan. Menurut rencana mereka mau makan diperjalanan.

Namun gara-gara kesandung, El Cid jatuh dan sarapan yang dia bawa tumpah keatas kepala Regulus, tapi tampaknya Regulus sendiri tidak menyadarinya, sedang El Cid yang kaget pun enggan memberitahukan bahwa telah terjadi musibah pada calon sarapan mereka yang sekarang terongok dikepala Regulus.

Selain El Cid, para Goldies yang lain pun banyak yang mengalami nasib serupa.

Misalnya Aspros & Defteros Yang salah menalikan tali sepatu mereka satu sama lain. Hingga keduanya jatuh tersungkur.

Bahkan Manigoldo sampai beberapa kali jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

Jauh berbeda dengan Shion yang menjadi satu-satunya Goldies yang tampak menuruni tangga kuil dengan santainya. (tentu aja kuil Aries kan paling bawah)

Semua goldies kecuali Shion tampak terengah-engah, terutama Albafica yang kuilnya paling atas sampe banjir keringat,

Di anak tangga paling bawah tampak Tenma dan Yato yang sedang menunggu-nunggu kejadian itu sedari pagi sampai-sampai mendirikan sebuah tenda tepat dibawah kuil Aries, untuk mengabadikan moment yang luar biasa itu lewat video Hp yang nantinya bakalan mereka unggah ke Youtube.

Degel yang melihat hal itu tak pelak langsung mengejar mereka berdua sambil melempar bongkahan-bongkahan es batu. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang tukang es serut yang ikut mengejar karena Degel telah mencuri Es untuk jualannya.

Istar (swerdrop): "Kirain itu Es dia sendiri…! Kenapa gak buat aja…?"

Camus: "Hemat Energi…!" (membela nenek moyang)

Rasgado yang turun dari tangga dengan cara melompat hingga menghasilkan gempa bumi 7.2 skala Richter segera berlari kepinggir jalan sambil sesekali menelepon.

Istar: "Perhatian…! maaf disini Golds saint Taurus aku panggil Rasgado bukan Aldebaran… soalnya takut ketuker…! Gak apa kan Om…?"

Rasgado: "Ohhh…gak apapa…! Tapi aku jangan terlalu parah ya…!" (ada udang dibalik batu…eh…ada kerbau dibalik batu…)

Istar: "Oooo…tidak bisa…!"

Dia terlihat sangat panic karena bus pariwisata yang menurut rencana akan mengantar mereka sampai ke bandara belom datang juga.

Apalagi dialah yang bertugas untuk merekrut Bus dan supirnya itu.

Suara hati para Goldies

Albafica: "Padahal dah masang alarm di jam segede gitu... tapi koq gak ada yang kebangun ya...?

Rasgado: "Aduh tu Bus kemana sih… lama banget… yang lain dah pada kesel ni… bisa-bisa si Manigoldo makan anak tangga lagi…(?)…!"

El Cid: "Aduh… gimana cara ngejelasinnya sama Regulus…?"

Asmita: "Jelasin aja yang sebenarnya… gampang kan…!"

El Cid: "Gampang apanya…? Eh… loh… koq loe bisa denger…!"

Asmita: "Rahasia…!'

Defteros: "Koq… sepatu gua kayanya kebesaran….?"

Aspros: "Koq… sepatu gua kayanya kekecilan….?"

Regulus: "Koq… mereka pada liatin gua terus….? Apa karena hari ini gua kelewat cakep…!" (ge'er)

Sisyphos + Kardia + Shion: "Ketombe si Regulus… kenapa aneh banget ya…?"

Tidak lama kemudian munculah sebuah mobil dengan AC alami super kencang dan berhenti mendadak tepat didepan mereka. (yang dimaksud mobil truk tronton)

Supir: "Hey Nak… Mas-mas yang mau pergi ke Rozannya mana…?"

Regulus (dalam hati): "Emang kita tampak kaya mas-mas ya….?"

Kardia: "Haaah… kita emang mau pergi kesana….!"

Supir: "Loh… katanya yang mau pergi tu beberapa orang mas-mas…!"

Kardia: "Kita bukan mas-mas… tapi Saint Emas alias Gold Saint…..!"

Degel (baru kembali setelah ngejar Tenma & Yato): "Lalu Om supir ni sapa….?

Supir: "Gua disuruh temen gua siSupir bus… buat gantiin dia anter kalian… soalnya busnya mogok….!"

Para Goldies sempat swetdrop lalu mereka berdebat panjang dan alot kaya roti yang suka di bikin sama si Manigoldo.

Tapi pada akhirnya daripada batal, merekapun terpaksa naik mobil itu.

Mereka lalu berdiri berjajar mengelilingi bak mobil yang terbuka lebar itu.

Sesekali tampak Kardia yang mulai menikmati perjalanannya dengan memutar-mutar pakaiannya ala cowboy yang lagi lempar tali lasonya.

Tiap kali mobil mengerem sudah dipastikan terjadi kehebohan dan keributan yang bikin suasana jadi rame.

Pengereman yang pertama:

"…. Jangan jatuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh…!"

Itu adalah teriakan Albafica yang nyaris ketiban Rasgado Yang gak bisa jaga keseimbangannya.

Pengereman kedua:

"….Kyaaaaa…. Reguluuuus…! Shioooon…cepat minggir…!"

Itu teriakan Sisyphos yang panic liat Regulus terengah-engah kaya ikan kekurangan air akibat ketiban Shion.

Pengereman ketiga:

"…. Untung kita gak jatuh ya….!"

"… Ya… untung saja…!"

Itu kata-kata terakhir sikembar sebelum Degel yang paling depan jatuh gara-gara liatin pertunjukan Kardia hingga menyebabkan jatuh masal dengan gaya efek domino.

Pengereman ketiga:

"Kyaaaaakkkk…bajuku…!"

Itu teriakan Kardia yang bajunya terlepas dari tangannya dan tertiup angin. Kardia yang mengejarnya malah jatuh menabrak Manigoldo.

Pengereman keempat:

"Hua…wawawa…Huaaaaaaaa….!"

Angin kencang membawa baju Kardia kembali dan menimpukannya ke muka El Cid.

El Cid yang kaget karena mukanya ketutup baju Kardia malah berputar gak karuan hingga mendorong Asmita yang dari tadi berdiri dengan tenang tanpa tergoncang sedikitpun sampai Asmita jatuh terduduk diatas kepala Manigoldo yang dah jatuh dipengereman sebelumnya.

Pengereman kelima:

"Kepala siapa yang hilang…?"

…? (Swetdrop)

Pengereman terakhir:

…...

Sunyi tanpa suara karena para Goldies sudah jatuh tengkurap semua.

Walau dengan keadaan sangat kurang baik mereka tetap dengan semangat naik pesawat menuju Chinna,

Sesampainya di Chinna mereka sempat istirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah dan memperbaiki penampilan (?) di sebuah desa yang gak jauh juga gak dekat dari Gunung Rozan.

Di pemandian umum.

"Apaaaaa iniiiiiii…! Kenapa banyak nasi kepala ku…..?" teriak Regulus yang baru mengetahui kalo kepalanya jadi sarang nasi gorengnya si El Cid.

Dia langsung ngamuk-ngamuk gak karuan sampai membuat Goldies lainnya pada panic terutama El Cid yang merupakan tersangkanya.

"Asmita… jangan bilang-bilang sama si Regulus ya….?" Bujuk El Cid yang ketakutan.

"Berbohong itu gak baik….!" Jawab Asmita dengan bijaknya.

El Cid (memohon dengan memasang Puppy Eyes): "Plisss jangan…..! Author juga….stttt….!"

Istar: "?"

"Wah… jangan-jangan tu mobil bekas ngangkut beras….!" Kata Degel mencoba menerka misteri kenapa ada nasi di kepala Regulus dengan meneliti kepala Regulus pake kaca pembesar dan penampilan ala Sherlock Homes.

"Ohhhh… jadi itu bukan Ketombe ya….!" Kata Sisyphos yang sempat salah mengira nasi-nasi itu sebagai ketombe yang telah bermutasi.

"Ambil saja hikmahnya…. Lain kali kita harus lebih waspada lagi…!" Asmita berusaha menenangkan Regulus yang sedang marah sekaligus menolong El Cid yang takut kena marah.

Setelah Regulus agak tenang mereka pergi makan buat gantiin sarapan mereka yang tertunda disebuah kedai makanan.

Tampak meja mereka banyak dikerubutin sama para cewek. Maklum aja sebagian besar Goldies kan keren abis.

Diam-diam Manigoldo mendengarkan beberapa pengunjung yang lagi asik ngobrol.

Mereka membicarakan soal penampakan-penampakan yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di gunung Rozan.

"Kenapa… takut…?" Tanya Asmita yang liat Manigoldo gemeteran.

"Enak aja… paling-paling itu si Dohko yang lagi iseng… ato paling gak itu si Shiryu yang dikira hantu…rambutnya kan panjang banget….!" jawab Manigoldo dengan marahnya.

Shiryu: "Woi…. Dijaman ini gua belom lahir kali…!"

Manigoldo (merinding): "Sapa barusan yang ngomong…?"

Asmita yang liat kejadian itu dengan matanya yang tertutup tampak terkekeh-kekeh menahan tawa.

Usai makan, Regulus dah tenang dialam sana…eh maksudnya dah gak marah lagi dan si Manigoldo dah gak gemeteran mereka segera kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gunung Rozan.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Huh.. akhirnya chapter ini selese…Reviewnya qu tunggu ya...!"

Seiya: "Kayanya masih belum parah…!"

Istar: "Inikan baru permulaan….!" (dengan Seiya sama-sama pasang senyuman licik)

Shiryu: "Star… kamu bilang ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dari pengalaman kamu… apa benar…?"

Istar: "Yupz… dari mulai mobil yang disewa berganti jadi mobil setengah jadi… sampai kejadian saat pengereman… tu benar-benar pengalaman ku loh….!"

Shiryu: "Oh… sekarang gua ngerti asal mula sifat ni Author…!"

Ryuho: "Istar-San… ternyata kehidupannya gak biasa ya…!"

Shiryu: "Loh… sapa ni anak… koq bisa muncul disini…?"

Semua: "…." (swetdrop)


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAINING IN ROZEN**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA... ****& SHIORI TESHIROGI**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Sebenernya chapter ini beberapa kali ku rubah… abis imajinasi ku dah nyaris buntu…_

_Shaka: "Makanya… ayo kita bermeditasi…biar pikiran mu jernih lagi…!"_

_Istar: "Yah… Guru… gak ada cara lain apa selain meditasi… kesemutan ni…!" (swetdrop)_

**Chapter: 2**

Setibanya di kaki gunung Rozan mereka berhenti sejenak lalu berdiskusi dengan serius.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga muka mereka tampak seperti seorang politikus yang lagi debat sengit.

"Denger ya… mengingat pengalaman gua di Chapter sebelumnya… pasti banyak jebakan berbahaya saat naik gunung itu….!" Kata Shion yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Lalu baiknya kita harus gimana….?" Tanya Regulus yang cemas.

"Gua dah nyiapin rencana….!" Jawab Shion dengan PDnya

"…."

"Tanya donk rencananya gimana…!" teriak Shion yang ngebet pengen ditanya.

"Ok… Rencananya gimana….?" Kata Kardia yang kepaksa nanya dari pada diseruduk domba.

Sedangkan para Goldies lain kayanya gak yakin dengan kePD-an Shion malahan jadi keliatan makin hawatir.

Shion (menjelaskan rencananya): "kita bagi dua tim… tim pertama lewat jalan sana…. Tim kedua lewat jalan sono…bla…bla…bla…..!"

Maaf karena rencana Shion terlalu panjang untuk menghemat waktu kita langsung ke 2 jam kemudian.

"Mengerti…hosh…hos… hoshhh….?" teriak Shion yang baru selese ngejelasin.

"Siap…! (ngasih hormat)….Mengerti….!" teriak para Goldies sambil berdiri dalam barisan.

Sebenernya mereka gak terlalu ngedengerin penjelasan Shion, bahkan Kardia sampe ketiduran.

"Ingat semua… Kita harus selalu waspada…jadi waspadalah…waspadalah…waspadalah..!" kata Shion

Istar: "Ini Shion….? apa bank Napi…?" (swetdrop)

Regu pertama terdiri dari Shion..El-Cid..Aspros..Albafika..Regulus..dan Manigildo.

Mereka melewati jalur yang panjang dengan memutari beberapa putaran wilayah pegunungan itu.

Di tengah jalan hujan gerimis turun diiringi dengan kabut yang selalu mengikutinya.

Akibatnya jarak pandang jadi menurun drastis.

"Gimana ni gak keliatan apa-apa…!" Regulus nengok kesana kemari.

"Gimana mau keliatan orang si Manigoldo nutupin muka loe pake ember gitu….!" Teriak Albafika yang kesel liat tingkah Manigoldo dan Regulus yang malah main-main.

"Tapi... ini gak bisa lepas...!" teriak Regulus yang gak bisa ngelepasin ember dari kepalanya.

Kabut makin lama makin tebal Shion lalu berjalan lebih kedepan dengan harapan dapat melihat jalan dengan lebih jelas.

"Shion… jangan jauh-jauh dong… kita gak tau jalan ni…! Teriak Aspros yang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan dengan Albafika.

"Cie...cie... mesra nie...!" ejek Manigoldo dengan suara pelan soalnya diam-diam dia mulai takut apalagi waktu mengingat obrolan orang-orang diwarung.

"Gimana kalo si Minos liat ya….!" Kata El Cid dalam hati sambil cengengesan.

diUnderWorld.

Minos: "Hatchiwwwwww,,,, Hatchiwwwwww,,,, Hatchiwwwwww,,,,!" (bersin)

Aiacos: "Min… lagi flu ya…?"

Minos: "Gak…!"

Thanatos: "Kalian ada perintah dari tuan Ha…Huaaaaaaaadeeeeeessssss….kyaaaaaa….!" (kabur)

Minos (marah-marah gak jelas): "Pergi loe…. Hari ini gua lagi benci sama anak kembar….!" (lempar Thanatos dengan benda-benda yang tersedia)

Back to Rozan

Makin lama Shion makin jauh saja membuat para Goldies dibelakangnya hawatir karena takut nyasar.

"Shion… dah dibilang jangan jauh-jauh….!" Teriak Aspros makin kenceng.

"Tenang aja..Guaaa gak bakkkk…!"

Sebelum Shion selesai bicara sosok maupun suaranya tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan para Goldies lain.

"Shion Menghilang… Hebat…!" El Cid bertepuk tangan.

"Dia pake Teleport ya…?" Manigoldo ikut kagum

"So… kita gimana…?" kata Albafica menghentikan kekaguman Elcid dan Manigoldo.

Mereka diam sejenak dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Shion tunguuuuuuuuuuuuu…!"

Aspros, Manigoldo, Albafika, dan El cid yang merasa dah ditinggal langsung berlari kocar kacir.

Sementara Regulus yang masih pake Helm ember pemberian Manigoldo tertinggal dibelakang.

"Koq… gua ditinggalin sendirian sih…?" Teriak Regulus sambil berlari mengejar teman-temannya dan melempar Ember yang berhasil lepas dari kepalanya.

"Gak… kita berdua koq….!" Terdengar Suara Shion dari dekat Regulus.

"Shi…Shion…? Dimana…?" Tanya Regulus yang kaget karena ada suara tanpa muka

"Menurut loe….!" Suara Shion terdengar sangat kesal

Regulus lalu melihat kebawah kakinya. disana tampak sebongkah tubuh manusia yang setengahnya terbenam kedalam lumpur dan punggungnya dipenuhi dengan jejak kaki.

"Shion…? Ngapain tengkurep disana…?" Tanya Regulus yang masih kaget dan makin kaget.

"Gua terpeleset….! Eh waktu mo bangun malah diinjek sama mahluk-mahluk nyebelin itu….!" Kata Shion yang super kesel tanpa bangun dari posisinya

beralih ke Regu kedua yang terdiri dari Degel..Asmita..Sisyphos..Kardia..Defteros dan Rasgado.

Regu ini melewati jalur lain yang lebih pendek.. lebih curam dan lebih mematikan.(?)

Kardia: "Ni berapa lama lagi sih nyampenya….!" (suara ngos-ngosan)

Rasgado: "Terserah berapa lama lagi gak perduli yang penting cepat naik badan kalian berat tauuuuuuuuuuu….!" (kesal)

Saat ini mereka sebenernya baru akan mulai panjat tebing makanya aneh kenapa Kardia sudah ngosngosan…(?)

terlebih dulu mereka naik dengan cara pormasi kaya orang-orang yang mau ikutan main panjat pinang di 17-an dengan urutan..

Rasgado… Defteros… Degel… Sisyphos… Asmita…dan Kardia paling atas.

"Kyaaaaaaaa….!"

Kardia yang paling atas menjerit sekuat tenaga dan membuat teman-temannya yang di bawah panic.

Hingga Rasgado berlarian kesana kemari dengan membawa serta teman-temannya yang masih dalam pormasi panjat pinang. orang-orang yang paling atas jadi terpelanting kesana kemari kaya karet.

Asmita: "Kardia… ada apa…?" (panik)

Sisyphos: "Ada harimau…?...beruang…? dinosaurus…? Athena (?)…? Generewo…?..." (gak kalah panik)

Kardia: "Bukan… ada... ada...ada kalajengking….!"

Semua: "…" (swetdrop)

Degel: "Bukanya… Loe sendiri juga kalajengking…!" (swetdrop berat)

Kardia yang mendengar hal itu cuman bisa cengengesan karena malu.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan panjat pinangnya. Eh bukan panjat pinang… panjat tebingnya.

Rasgado yang paling bawah keliatan sudah gak kuat, wajahnya mulai memerah dan pormasi mereka mulai goyah.

"Woi… jangan goyang-goyang dong…..!" teriak Defteros

"Kalo jatuh… gua yang paling menderita ni….!" Kardia panic soalnya paling atas.

"Gua… dah gak kuat lagiiiiiiiii….!" Kata Rasgado keliatan dah putus asa.

"Tenang... sabar...tenang..sabar...!" kata Asmita berusaha menenangkan Rasgado.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk… beneran dah gak kuaaaaaaaatttttt….!"

Teriak Rasgado yang dah gak tahan lagi sambil melempar teman-temannya keudara lalu segera berlari kocar kacir gak karuan.

Para Goldies lainnya langsung berjatuhan kaya hujan.

Bayangin aja kalo dilempar Rasgado kira-kira setinggi apa.

"Rasgado… mo kemana….?" Teriak Defteros sambil nyingkirin Kardia yang jatuh kepelukannya. Maksudnya jatuh nimpa dia.

"Dah gak kuat niiiii…! kebelet pipiiiiiiis….!" Jawab Rasgado yang suaranya makin menghilang.

"Jadi… dari tadi yang dia bilang gak kuat lagi tu… gak kuat lagi nahan buang air…?" kata Kardia swetdrop.

"Kirain… gak kuat lagi ngangkat kita….!" Sambung Defteros yang juga swetdrop.

"Tapi… dia mo pipis dimana…? Emangnya dia tau wilayah sini apa…?" Tanya Kardia membuat Defteros tampak bingung.

Degel (clingukan kasana kemari): "Eh… ada yang liat Asmita sama Sisyphos gak…?"

Kardia + Defteros : "..?..."

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Chapter 2 selese…! Pesan yang ingin disampaikan dalam Fic berdasarkan pengalaman ini adalah… kalo teman yang lagi jalan didepan kamu tiba-tiba menghilang… jangan buru-buru berpikir yang gak-gak.. coba lihat ke kanan-kiri..depan-belakang… atas-bawah.. siapa tau kalian akan melihat sesuatu yang bikin ngakgak….!"

Tenma: "?"

Seiya: "Uhhh… masi belom parah juga… Dohko juga belom muncul..!" (kecewa)

Kardia: "Kayanya... loe pengen banget liat kita menderita...!"

Istar: "Tenang Dohko bakalan muncul koq… lagian karena sekarang mereka dah berpencar… jadi gampang dikerjainnya…kan….!"

Seiya: "Bener juga…Hahahahaha….!" (ketawa angker)

Semua yang gak muncul di Fic ini: "Hahahahahahaha…..!" (ikut-ikutan ketawa angker)

Kardia: "Koq… mereka jadi seram gitu ya…?" (merinding)

Dohko: "Gawat…pirasat buruk ni…!"


	3. Chapter 3

**TRAINING IN ROZEN**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… & ****SHIORI ****TESHIROGI**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Guru… ayo kita hentikan dulu sejenak meditasinya…aku mau lanjutin Fic ini….!"_

_Shaka: "Mauku juga begitu… tapi kakiku gak bisa digerakan…!"_

_Istar (Swetdrop): "Guru keram…?"_

**Chapter: 3**

Aspros, Manigoldo, Albafika, dan El cid yang lari gak karuan akibat mengejar Shion akhirnya berhenti ditengah hutan.

"Eh… kita dimana ni….?" Tanya Albafica sambil melihat sekitar.

"Beneran nyasar ni kayanya….!" Balas Manigoldo yang juga sedang melihat sekitar sambil berputar-putar.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan melintas di depan Manigoldo dan sontak membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri kaya anak punk.

"I…iiiitu…apaaa…?" Tanya Manigoldo sambil bejalan mundur kebelakang Aspros lalu berdoa sambil memejamkan matanya.(emang dia bisa do'a...?)

"…?..."

"Apa..? gak ada apa-apa….!" Kata Albafica yang melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Manigoldo

Manigoldo membuka matanya kembali dan lagi-lagi sosok bayangan itu melintas tepat didepan matanya lagi.

"Kyaaaaaa….. nongol lagi…Hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..!" jerit Manigoldo sambil berlari dengan menggendong Albafika… memanggul El-Cid… serta menyeret Aspros.

Manigoldo terus ngebut walau teman-temannya terus berteriak supaya dia berhenti.

Pada akhirnya Manigoldo baru berhenti setelah Aspros melempar kulit pisang hingga membuat Manigoldo terpeleset dan jatuh dengan membawa serta teman temannya.

Albafica: "Man… loe kenapa si….?"

Manigoldo: "Ta…tadi…a..ada…Han…han…!"

El Cid: "Hansip…?"

Manigoldo: "Bukan… Han…Hantu…!"

Semua: "Haaaaahhh…. Hantu….? Ahahahahaha….!" (ngakgak habis-habisan)

El Cid: "Mana ada hantu…Man…!"

Manigoldo: "Beneran tadi ada koq….!"

Aspros: "Ckckckckck… kasian ni anak… kayanya terlalu banyak nonton film horror…!"

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Mereka terus menertawai Manigoldo yang ketakutan kaya tikus yang dah dikepung kucing bersenapan (?).

"Krosack…Krosack…Krosack…!"

Terdengar suara dari semak belukar membuat tawa Aspros, Albafica, dan El-Cid berhenti dengan sekejap. serta membuat rasa takut Manigoldo meningkat ketahapan yang lebih tinggi.

El Cid: "Apaan tu….?" (mendekati sumber suara)

Manigoldo: "Han…han..Hantuuu…!"

Aspros: "Palingan beruang ato monyet…!"

Albafica dan El Cid mendekati semak-semak sedangkan Aspros gak bisa bergerak akibat ditempeli Manigoldo yang dah ketakutan setengah mati.

Dari dalam semak muncullah sosok aneh berambut panjang dan bertangan empat dengan posisi merayap.

Sontak semua yang ada disana menjadi kaget bukan kepalang.

El Cid: "Ha…ha…." (gagap)

Aspros: "Han…Hannnnn….!" (sama gagap)

Manigoldo (teriak): "Hantuuuuuuuuuuuu…!" (Lancar)

Merekapun berlari berebutan sambil menarik teman didepannya karena gak mau jadi yang paling belakang.

Alhasil mereka cuman berlari ditempat.

Melihat mahluk itu mulai merayap mendekat Manigoldo jadi gelap mata dia lalu menendang teman-temannya sampai jatuh tengkurap lalu dia injak sambil lari sekuat tenaga.

Begitupun El Cid, Albafica dan Aspros yang ketakutan ikut berlari meski Aspros sempat merangkak dulu sebelum Let's & Go.

Sementara itu di semak-semak yang bermasalah.

"Asmita…. cepat menyingkir….!" Kata Sisyphos yang gak bisa bangun akibat tertindih Asmita.

"Tungguuuu… Rambut gua nyangkut di semak…!" kata Asmita berusa menyelamatkan rambutnya.

"Makanya entar potong aja…. Gundulin sekalian…!" kata Sisyphos yang dah mulai kesal.

"Enak aja… buat numbuhin rambut buat sepanjang ini harus puasa 49 malam tau…!" Asmita beralasan supaya rambutnya gak dipotong.

"Lalu… Siangnya….?" Tanya Sisypos penasaran.

"Ya… Makan….!" Jawab Asmita membuat Sisyphos swetdrop.

Kita tinggalin dulu mereka lalu liat suasana di tempat Kardia..Defteros dan Degel.

"…."

Suasana hening soalnya mereka lagi mikir.

Kardia(teriak): "Hyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Degel (kaget): "Apaan sih…..?" (mukul kepala Kardia)

Kardia: "Sekarang kita harus ngapain... masa diam terus…?"

Degel: "Sekarang ini juga lagi mikir mo ngapain…!"

Defteros: "Gimana... kalo kita cari dulu si Gembrot….?"

Kardia: "Enggak… cari Asmita sama Sisyphos dulu….!"

Degel: "Jalan tengah… kalian gambreng aja…. Kalo Defteros yang menang kita cari Rasgado dulu… kalo Kardia yang menang kita cari Asmita sama Sisyphos dulu…!"

Akhirnya mereka menurut aja usulan dari Degel.

Gambreng pertama: -keduanya batu…

Gambreng kedua:-keduanya gunting…..

Gambreng ketiga:-keduanya batu lagi….

Gambreng keempat:-keduanya lagi-lagi batu…

Gambreng kelima:-keduanya kertas…

Dan begitu seterusnya...

Degel yang ngasi ide keliatan nyesel banget sampe menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya kebatu.

Setelah cukup lama dan tangan Kardia maupun Defteros gak bisa balik lagi dari posisi guntingnya.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan mencari sapa dulu aja yang penting ketemu.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mereka melihat sebuah sungai.

"Sungai… mungkin siGembrot ada disana…. Tadikan dia bilang mo pipis…!" teriak Defteros.

Merekapun segera menuju kesungai.

Dihulu sungai terlihat ada tiga mahluk yang basah kuyup.

"Woi…liat ada tiga anak kerbau kurus lagi mandi… kita deketin yuk…? Sapa tau salah satunya si Rasgado…?" kata Kardia

"Tapi si Rasgado kan badannya gede…!" Degel gak yakin kalo Rasgado ada diantara mereka.

"Sapa tau terkuras waktu pipis…..(?)…!" balas Defteros

Mereka lalu mendekati ketiga anak kerbau itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Manigoldo,El Cid dan Aspros.

Ingin tau kenapa mereka bisa sampai mandi lumpur..? kalau begitu kita Flasback ke 30 menit sebelumnya.

Manigoldo, El Cid, Albafica dan Aspros yang ketakutan liat mahluk jadi-jadian lari terbirit-birit.

Manigoldo yang paling depan melihat ada sungai didepannya karena itu dia langsung berhenti.

Karena yang paling depan berhenti mendadak. Tiga lainnya jadi gak bisa ngindarin tabrakan.

Manigoldo ditabrak El Cid, El Cid ditabrak Aspros, Aspros ditabrak Albafica.

Namun sebelum jatuh kesungai mereka sempat berpegangan.

Manigoldo memegang tangan El Cid, El Cid memegang rambut Aspros, dan Aspros memegang kerah baju Albafica.

Sementara Albafica berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh kesungai walaupun sampai melet karena tercekik kerah baju yang ditarik Aspros.

Sampai pada akhirnya kerah baju Albafica sobek dan membuat tiga orang temannya terjebur kesungai. Sedangkan Albafica sendiri karna pengaruh tekanan tenaganya sendiri meluncur lari kedalam hutan dengan rem yang blong.(?)

Flashback berakhir.

Kardia:"Kalian ngapain mandi disini…?"

Aspros: "Sapa yang mandi… kita dikejar hantu tau….!"

Kardia+Degel+Defteros: "Hantu…..? hahahha...kalian tu aneh-aneh aja...!"

Manigoldo: "Yang aneh tu tangan kalian...!" (nunjuk ketangan Kardia dan Defteros)

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh dari semak.

Manigoldo: "I…itu Hantunya…!" (ngumpet kebelakang El Cid)

Lalu munculah Sisyphos dan Asmita dari dalam semak belukar.

Semua: "Asmita..Sisyphos….?"

Asmita: "Kalian rupanya disini…kita mo minta tolong tadi abis dilempar kerbau..!"

Sisyphos (agak kesal): "Iya mana aku ketiban Asmita…si Asmitanya gak bisa bangun lagi gara-gara rambutnya nyangkut di semak… kalian malah lari…!"

Aspros: "Oh… jadi mahluk yang tadi tu kalian….!" (lega)

Manigoldo: "Lalu bayangan tadi mondar-mandir kalian juga…?"

Sisyphos+Asmita (bingung): "Bayangan…?" (saling liat)

Lalu munculah bayang tadi yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka.

"Cihuyyyy….. air…. akhirnya….!" Teriak Rasgado.

"Jadi hantu itu…. Rassssssssshhhhhhh…..!" Manigoldo tampak memerah.

"Hah jadi dari tadi loe belom buang airnya….?" Tanya Kardia

"Udah… Gua nyari air buat nyuci celana gua…(?)…..!" jawab Rasgado dengan malu-malu kerbau.

Manigoldo yang keliatan kesal bercampur malu karena dah takut melepaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang Rasgado kesungai.

Rasgado yang jadi marah karena gak merasa bersalah lalu melempar beberapa buah batu kearah manigoldo. Namun Manigoldo berhasil mengelak dan batu-batu itu malah membentur muka Shion dan Regulus yang baru nyampe.

"Kyaaaaa...Regulus…Shion…!" teriak Sisyphos berusaha menyelamatkan mereka yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak lama Albafica juga kembali.

"Loe gak apa-apa…?" Tanya Aspros saat liat Albafica balik dengan menuntun seseorang berbadan tinggi besar.

"Gak…untung gua ketahan sama badan Rasgado yang gede dan empuk ini….!" Kata Albafica sambil menunjuk orang yang dikiranya Rasgado.

"Albafica… itu bukan Gua… itu panda…masa gak bisa ngebedain...!" Teriakan kekesalan Rasgado yang baru keluar dari sungai.

"Hah… Rasgado ada dua….!" Ejek Manigoldo.

"Uda deh jangan becanda mulu… sekarang balikin tu panda kehabitatnya….!" Kata Degel.

Akhirnya El Cid melempar Panda itu kearah hutan bambu merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalan setelah Shion sadar soalnya cuman Shion yang tau tempatnya Dohko. Sedang Regulus yang masih belum sadar digendong sama Sisyphos.

Menjelang malam mereka baru sampai di tempat Dohko.

Didepan rumah Dohko terdapat memo yang isinya.

*Karena kalian lama… gua mo kepasar dulu ya beli payung (?)….

Salam…Dohko yang keren….*

Shion lalu segera menelepon Dohko dengan Hp BB nya.

Shion: "Dohko Loe dimana… dah nyampe ni….!"

Dohko: "Tenang.. gua juga dah dibawah…..!"

Shion: "Cepetan dong…. Kita dah pada capek ni…mana lapar lagi….!"

Dohko (nyender kepundak Shion): "Tenang… gua dah nyampe koq….!"

Shion+ Goldies lain (kaget): "Cepet amat…? Gimana caranya….?"

Dohko: "Ya… cepetlah… Gua kan pake itu…..!" (nunjuk kearah lift yang ada di sebatang pohon)

Para Goldies sekejap langsung swetdrop

"Kapan dibuat…?" Tanya Shion bingung.

"Seminggu yang lalu…..!" jawab Dohko dengan santainya.

"Lalu napa gak beri tahu gua kalo ada lift…..? loe tau gak gimana menderitanya kita…..?" teriak Shion sambil mencekik Dohko karena kesal.

Para Goldies lain pun ikut menyerbu Dohko lalu memasukannya kedalam karung dan menggantungkannya di dekat air tejun.

kemudian mereka masuk kedalam rumah tuk istirahat dan melepas lapar, kecuali Rasgado yang masih bengong diluar.

"Rasgado… ayo masuk jangan bengong aja….!" Kata Kardia sambil narik Rasgado yang mendadak jadi pendiam kedalam rumah Dohko.

Dihutan Bambu.

Rasgado: "Kenapa Gua yang dilempar kemariiiiiiiiiiiii…..?"

…..(?)…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Yeeeeee…..chapter 3...selese….!"

Seiya: "Yeeeeeeeeeeee….!" (Senang)

Manigoldo: "Tega… para Reader harap kirim Review tuk ngusulin sama ni Author buat bikin Fic special buat sang tokoh utama…(maksudnya Seiya)… entar gua kasi lagi kerajinan tangan buatan si Deathmask soalnya masi ada 2 lagi…!"

Seiya: "What…?" (Kabur)

Istar: "Tunggu …bukannya karya si Deathmask yang dikasi sama kamu masi banyak… kemarin dari yang ngasi Review yang mau terima hadiah kamu kan cuman seorang… kamu buang sisanya ya…?"

Manigoldo: "Gak… gua tetep kasi…!"

Istar: "?" (bingung)

Manigoldo: "Gua simpan diam-diam dilemari yang ngasi Review lainnya…hahahaha…..!"

Ryuho: "Wah…. kerajinannya keren (?)… beliin dong…!" (narikin tangan Shiryu)

Shiryu: "Minta aja sana… sama Bapak loe…!" (belom sadar)

Semua (dalam hati): "Eloe… Bapaknya…!"


	4. Chapter 4

**TRAINING IN ROZEN**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… & ****SHIORI ****TESHIROGI**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Sisyphos: "Star-chan…. Para bronzies LC belom dapat giliran tampil di Fic tu…?"_

_Tenma: "Udah koq… di Fic pertama…!"_

_Sisyphos: "Tapi belom yang khusus kalian kan….?"_

_Istar: "Em… boleh juga….!"_

**Chapter: 4**

Keesokan paginya setelah menguras isi lemari es Dohko mereka bersama segera bersiap untuk latihan. Kecuali Dohko yang masih digantung dan Rasgado yang masih sarapan bambu.

Rasgado (teriak): "Itu bukan gua… itu pandaaaaa….!"

Pertama-tama mereka melakukan pemanasan dengan berenang disungai bawah air terjun.

"Ini si… bukan pemanasan…! pembekuan ni…!" kata Regulus yang langsung gemeteran setelah mencelupkan jarinya ke air sungai.

"Dingiin banget… aku gak mau…!" kata Kardia sambil melapisi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Bentar lagi ah… nungguin dulu…. sapa tau airnya bisa jadi panas….!" Kata Albafica sambil ikut nebeng ke selimutnya Kardia.

"Yihaaaaaa…. Temen-temen ayo….!" Teriak Degel yang dah terbiasa sama yang dingin-dingin.

Merasa tertantang ngeliat Degel bisa berenang indah dengan bebas. Manigoldo akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berenang juga.

Diapun segera naik keatas sebuah batu dengan pose keren dan gaya sok PeDe. lalu melompat kesungai sambil salto 4 kali.

Semua: "Wuiiiiihhhhhhhhh….!"

Manigoldo (teriak): "…..I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm….. Comiiiiiiiiiingggggg….!"

Jebuuuuuuuurrrrrr… Brrrrrrrrrrrr….

Karena dingin…. begitu Manigoldo menyentuh air dia langsung membeku seketika jadi patung es.

Kejadian itu membuat nyali Kardia, Regulus ,Aspros, Defteros serta Albafica jadi langsung menciut kaya balon yang dilubangi bulldozer (?)

"Sisyphos… tadi tu….?" Bisik Asmita yang lagi meditasi dipinggir sungai sama Sisyphos yang lagi melakukan peregangan didekatnya.

"Yupz… aku juga tau….!" Balas Sisyphos yang juga menyadari sesuatu.

"Tau apaan sih….?" Rasgado jadi penasaran dengan mereka yang lagi ngomong sambil bisik-bisikan.

"Yang bekuin si Manigoldo tu bukan suhu airnya….!" Kata Sisyphos sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya… tapi kecebong yang lagi berenang diairnya….!" Sambung Asmita yang ikut menyeringai.

Seketika semua Goldies langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada satu objek yang lagi ngakgak abis-abisan didalam air hingga yang tampak dipermukaan cuman gelembung-gelembung air doang.

"Ye… Kurang ajar….!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi ini ulah loe ya…!" teriak Manigoldo yang yang kemarahannya langsung melelehkan es yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Dia lalu segera mengejar Degel yang mulai mempercepat laju renangnya karena takut sama kepiting yang baru keluar dari freezer lemari es.

Beberapa Goldies lain tampak mulai masuk ke sungai biarpun masih sambil gemetaran.

Kecuali Kardia… Regulus serta Albafica yang cuman ngeliatin dari pinggir sungai.

Diatas mereka tampak Dohko berisi karung.. maksudnya tampak karung berisi Dohko yang masih gelantungan tapi sekarang kepala Dohko dah nongol dari dalam karung dan berusaha untuk keluar sepenuhnya.

"Woi… turunin Gua napa…?" teriak Dohko dari atas.

"Gak….!" Jawab Regulus, Albafica dan Kardia dengan kompaknya.

Tak jauh dari sana tampak juga Rasgado yang lagi bengong didepan air terjun.

Rasgado (lagi renang gaya beruang kutub): "Dah dibilang itu bukan Gua… itu Panda…!" (kesel)

Istar: "Gimana sih cara ngebedainnya…?"(bingung)

Asmita: "Gampang… kalo yang agak manis tu Panda… kalo yang super gak banget tu Rasgado…!" (ngejelasin secara singkat dan gampang dimengerti)

Istar: "Oh…!" (baru ngerti)

Rasgado: "Grrrrrrr….!" (marah)

Manigoldo yang gak kunjung bisa mengejar Degel, jadi makin kesal akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Sekishiki Konso Ha…"

Jurus Manigoldo membuat air sungai meluap kaya ombak Tsunami hingga menyapu para Goldies lain yang lagi berenang dan menyangkutkan mereka keatas bebatuan yang cukup tinggi dan runcing-runcing dipinggir sungai.

Semua Goldies yang tersapu Tsunami Manigoldo: "Kyaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk…! Manigoldoooooo…. Awas loe yaaaaa…!"

Degel yang merupakan target utama entah bagaimana caranya bisa selamat. malahan dia sempet menonton kejadian itu sambil makan Popcorn diatas sebuah batu dengan nyamannya.

Sedangkan Manigoldo yang melakukan serangan malah ikut terbawa ombak hingga tersangkut ke tumpukan bambu yang merupakan makanan si Panda yang mirip Rasgado dan merusaknya.

Hal itu membuat sang panda marah pada Manigoldo dan membuat mukanya jadi makin mirip Rasgado.

Rasgado: "Gak usah dibilang mirip napa…?"

Aldebaran (keluar dari dalam bambu (?)): "Loe masih untung disamain ama Panda… Gua, sepanjang Fic dikatain Kebo..!"

Istar: "He…he..sorry Om…!"

Panda itu lalu memukul Manigoldo sekuatnya sampai Manigoldo terpental hingga kepalanya menancap ditebing dan sulit tuk bisa lepas.

"Haah… untung kita gak ikut berenang….!" Regulus lega gak ikut dalam tragedi yang menimpa Guru dan teman-temannya.

"Huuu… beruntungnya aku…!" kata Albafica yang juga merasa beruntung

"Selamat…selamat….!" Kardia juga bersyukur sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. (?)

Istar: "Bukannya… seharusnya… yang dielus tu dada…?" (bingung)

Milo: "Gak… kalo jaman dulu yang dielus tu perut…!"(membela leluhur)

Istar: "Kaya orang hamil aja…!" (Swetdrop).

Back to story.

Saat mereka lagi asik mensyukuri gak terlibat dalam peristiwa itu tiba-tiba sesuatu yang cukup besar jatuh menimpa mereka dan mendorong mereka semua memasuki wilayah sungai.

Albafica (kesal): "Apa-apaan si ini…?"

Regulus(langsung Flu): "Hatchiiiw… brrrr… dingin….!"

Kardia (marah): "Sapa yang jeburin Gua…?"

Dohko (keluar dari dalam air): "Akhirnya bisa lepas….!" (benda yang menimpa 3 Goldies lainnya)

Albafica, Kardia dan Regulus langsung marah hingga membuat air sungai mendidih.

Merekapun langsung mengeroyok Dohko yang baru terbebas dari penjara karungnya.

Dohko yang merasa dari awal terus teraniaya langsung membalas dan berusaha melawan mereka.

"Wah makin seru ni…!" kata Degel yang lagi asik nonton pertunjukan yang dibuat teman-temannya itu.

Perang saudara itu membuat air sungai jadi makin mendidih dan para penghuninya terpaksa keluar dari dalam sungai karena takut jadi masakan rebus.

Termasuk seekor kepiting yang entah karena care sama sejenisnya (yang dimaksud Manigoldo) begitu keluar dari sungai dia langsung mencapit orang yang telah menyebabkan bencana untuk sahabatnya sekaligus kerabat dekatnya itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk…..!"

Itu suara jeritan Degel yang diserang sang kepiting yang ngebalesin dendam Manigoldo.

Karena kaget Degel langsung meloncat hingga terjebur kesungai.

Dan air sungai yang mendidih pun seketika membeku beserta keempat Goldies yang tengah bertarung sengit jadi tampak kaya Action Figure.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Ni Chapter keempat…. Tadinya Fic ini mo dibuat 6 Chapter… tapi Chapter 6 nya kepanjangan jadi kayanya 7 chapter aja ya….!"

Seiya: "Makin panjang ceritanya….makin bagus….!" (senang)

Seiya (dalam hati dengan suara mengerikan): "Makin panjang ceritanya…. mereka makin menderita…. hahahahaha…!"

Goldies: "Kita dengar….!" (langsung ngerumunin Seiya dan menghajarnya rame-rame)

Istar: "Review…dari temen-temen semua aku tunggu loh…add juga FB & Twitnya…ya….!"

Koga: "Eh… Istar-sempai… kenalin Shiryu sama Ryuho dong…! kasian tu anak gak diakuin Bapaknya…!" (nunjuk kearah Ryuho yang lagi berusaha deketin Shiryu)

Istar (swetdrop): "Tenang… entar qu kenalin koq….!"


	5. Chapter 5

**TRAINING IN ROZEN**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… & ****SHIORI ****TESHIROGI**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Ini chapter kelima…!"_

_Manigoldo: "Koq kayanya gua terus yang menderita… apa ni Author suka ama gua…?"_

_Aiolia: "Gak mungkin…. Istar tu sukanya sama aku…! Liat aja di Hpnya…! Dia majang foto aku..!"_

_Istar: "What… jadi ini foto Aiolia…? Aku pikir Aiolos….!" (cepet-cepet ganti wall)_

**Chapter: 5**

Siang harinya. Waktunya mereka untuk makan siang tapi karena semua cadangan makanan yang sebelumnya dikumpulkan Dohko dah lenyap, akibat pembantaian para Goldies lain saat sarapan tadi pagi akhirnya untuk makan siang kali ini mereka terpaksa mencari sendiri.

"Gimanana nih…?" Tanya Regulus yang uring-uringan gara-gara perutnya keroncongan.

"Tenang aja kan ada Lift…!" kata Rasgado sambil naik kedalam Lift.

Twiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg….. gubraaaaaaakkkkkkkk

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

Karena tidak kuat menahan berat badan Rasgado yang tidak terhingga, pada akhirnya sang Lift yang malang, jatuh bebebas kebawah soalnya gak mungkin jatuh keatas.(~_~)

Sekian penjelasannya.

Dohko: "Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk….(teriak lebay)… itu kan mahal….hick…hick…!" (nangis)

"Gimanana nih…?" Tanya Regulus yang uring-uringan gara-gara perutnya keroncongan. (adegan kembali diulang)

"Ya udah… gua teleport aja kesana…!" kata Shion kemudian.

Twiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg….. gubraaaaaaakkkkkkkk

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

Shion salah menteleport… dia malah menteleport keatas awan.. dan karena menurut pelajaran disekolah awan adalah bentukan dari uap air yang gak mungkin nyangga berat badan Shion yang baru-baru ini naik lagi 2 kg.. akhirnya menyebabkan Shion terjun bebas dan menimpa rumah Dohko hingga roboh.

Sekian penjelasannya.

Dohko: "Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk….(teriak lebay)… itu kan mahal….hick…hick…!" (nangis)

"Gimanana nih…?" Tanya Regulus yang uring-uringan gara-gara perutnya keroncongan. (adegan kembali diulang lagi)

Dohko: "Stop-stop….! Jangan diulang terus dong… entar apa lagi yang dirusak….!"

Twiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg….. gubraaaaaaakkkkkkkk

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

Rasgado yang merasa kesal karena gak ada yang menolongnya satu pun, langsung ngamuk dan melempar serpihan lift kearah Goldies lain yang langsung menyambutnya dengan berlarian kocar-kacir.. dan Dohko menjadi salah satu yang sial karena terkena lemparan Rasgado.

Beberapa lama kemudian. Setelah Rasgado berhenti mengamuk dan para Goldies lain dah pada ngos-ngosan.

"Gini aja sebagian turun kebawah dengan dipandu sama si Dohko….Sebagian lagi cari makanan yang lain disekitar sini….Ok….!" Asmita kali ini yang memberikan usulan.

"Ya…ya…!" jawab Goldies lain yang kayanya sangat tidak yakin dengan rencana itu.

Mereka pun membahas rencana Asmita lebih lanjut tanpa sedikit pun ingat pada Shion yang masih terongok di dalam reruntuhan rumah Dohko yang rusak berat.

Setelah rencanya dibuat mereka masing-masing segera memulai oprasi anti kelaparan.

Disungai Asmita dan Sisyphos tampak duduk sambil memancing dengan tenang dan tanpa suara.

"Asmita… kenapa kamu ikut mancing…?" Tanya Sisyphos

"Emang kenapa….?" Asmita balik bertanya.

"Kamukan Vegetarian….?" Balas Sisyphos.

"Tapi… memancing satu-satunya cara mencari makanan yang bisa dilakukan sambil meditasi…!" Asmita beralasan tampak muka Sisyphos menjadi swetdrop.

Sisyphos tidak bertanya lagi dia hanya focus pada kailnya.

"Sisy…. Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak berburu dengan panahmu….?" Gantian Asmita yang bertanya.

"Panahku beserta busurnya hilang entah kemana…!" Jawab Sisyphos dengan santai, kayanya dia dah tau kemana hilangnya panahnya itu.

Asmita tidak bertanya lagi dia hanya focus pada meditasinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat sosok mahluk dengan tampang bengis dan tatapan sadis.

Dia tidak lain adalah Degel yang sedang mencari kepiting yang sebelumnya mencapit dia.

Sementara itu diatas gunung tepatnya didekat rumah Dohko. Kepiting lainnya bersama Kardia tengah mengintai buruannya dari atas pohon.

"Duh…. Kita dah berapa lama ni…. Kenapa gak ada rusa gunung yang lewat ato paling gak kelinci… tupai… kepiting (?)… ato apa aja deh yang bisa dimakan…" kata Manigoldo yang dah gak sabar.

"Aha… Saya teh ada ide (pake logat sunda)…. Kita pake umpan aja…!" kata Kardia dengan yakinnya.

Istar (swetdrop): "Sejak kapan Kardia jadi orang sunda….?"

Milo: "Sejak bergaul sama kamu tu… ketularan….!"

Kardia lalu mulai mengumpulkan tetumbuhan yang akan dia racik.

"Pertama campur rumput tujuh rupa dengan dengan dedaunan tujuh rupa….

Tambah sedikit air biar segar….. em… yamiiii…

Terakhir tambahkan buah-buahan manis diatasnya….

Lalu hias dengan kembang tujuh rupa….

Selesai…. This is it… Salad umpan ala Chef Scorpio Kardia…!" Kardia beracting ala chef Farah Quinn.

Di tempat lain Dohko memandu Aspros.. Defteros… Albafica.. Regulus.. El Cid dan Rasgado tuk turun kedaerah pemungkiman yang terdekat.

Mereka lalu berjalan memotong melintasi hutan bamboo.

Rasgado: "Kayanya bakalan ketemu sama kembaran lagi…!" (dah ngaku)

Mereka tampak senang karena sebentar lagi bisa makan enak.

"Nah setelah ngelewatin hutan Bambu ini kita sebrangi sungai… lewati 2 bukit… 4 perak dan 6 perunggu..(?)… sampe dech…!" kata Dohko.

"Asiiiiiikkkkkkk…!" Regulus yang dah keroncongan jadi bersemangat.

Yang lain pun ikut bersuka cita.

Rasgado: "Gua… mau berger….!"

Albafica: "Aku mau yang ringan-ringan aja ah….!"

Aspros: "Gua…. Mau cobain Bakpao …!"

Defteros: "Wah…Gua juga mau tu…..!"

Dohko: "Gua mau gulai kerbau (lirik ke Rasgado).. gak jadi kambing aja (lirik ke El Cid)… Ikan aja deh (lirik ke Albafica)… ato ayam (lirik ke Regulus (?))…. Lebih baik telor…..!"

Sebelum Dohko sempat melirik, Aspros dan Defteros sudah berdiri mengapit Dohko dengan mata melotot.

"Loe mau nyamain kita sama telor…..?" Tanya Defteros sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Dohko.

"Apa miripnya….?" Sambung Aspros sambil ikut membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Dohko.

"Sama-sama…eeeemmm.. sama-sama gak bisa dibedain satu dan yang lainnya….!" Kata Dohko cengengesan.

Dan sikembar pun langsung ngasi hadiah ketepatan jawaban Dohko yakni masing-masing sekali jitakan dikepala Dohko.

El Cid: "Uda… deh… yang penting sekarang sampai dulu… entar baru pilih mo makan apa…!"

Semua: "Yaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

semua pun kembali bersorak sorai.

Kembali kesungai….

3 jam kemudian..

Kail Sisyphos dan Asmita masih sepi-sepi aja, tapi beberapa ekor laba-laba dah mulai membangun istana dibadan mereka.

"Hawa membunuh Degel…. luar biasa….!" Kata Sisyphos yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Degel.

"Ya… kayanya Ikan-ikan aja gak mau dekat-dekat…!" kata Asmita yang masih dalam posisi meditasi.

"Maksudnya….?" Tanya Sisyphos yang gak ngerti dengan arah pembicaraan Asmita.

"Liat aja tu…..!" jawab Asmita sambil nunjuk kearah ikan-ikan yang ketakutan bahkan sampai ada yang bersembunyi maupun dalam posisi berpelukan.

Sisyphos lalu segera membidik dan melempar kailnya. Dengan bidikan dan tembakan yang akurat mata kail pun berhasil mengait kerah baju Degel. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melontarkan degel ketempat yang jauh.

Sisyphos: "Sekarang kita bisa mancing lagi….!"

Ditempat Dohko dan yang lainnya.

"Dohko kapan sampainya…!" El Cid dah mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Kakiku dah gempor ni….!" Kata Albafica yang berjalan sambil menyeret-nyeret kakinya.

"Gak… tau harusnya dah nyampe…!" jawab Dohko membuat panic seluruh kompi.

"Wah… gawat nyasar beneran ni….!" Aspros membuat suasanya tambah kelam.

Ditempat Manigoldo dan Kardia.

Manigoldo: "Kardi… kayanya umpan loe gagaaa…!"

Sebelum Manigoldo selesai bicara Kardia langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan sisa bahan umpan yang tidak terpakai. Sambil menunjuk kearah seekor Rusa yang datang ketempat umpan Kardia.

Kardia dan Manigoldo pun langsung membidik rusa itu dengan anak panah yang mereka curi dari tasnya Sisyphos.

Kardia: "Siap… Hitungan… ketiga…. 3….2….1….!"

Cleeeebbbbbbb….. Gubraaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk…..

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

Sebelum Manigoldo dan Kardia sempat menembakan anak panah. Mereka terlebih dahulu tertimpa Degel yang dilontarkan Sisyphos hingga mereka jatuh dengan gaya bebas dari atas pohon.

Mungkin itu adalah balasan karena mereka dah ngambil panah Sisyphos tanpa permisi.

Disungai Asmita dan Sisyphos dah tampak ketutup istana laba-laba bahkan diatas kepala Asmita terdapat sarang burung lengkap dengan burungnya. meskipun tampak juga di ember mereka sudah ada beberapa ekor ikan yang masih balita. Namun akhirnya mereka lepaskan karna kasian.

Mereka lalu memutuskan tuk balik kerumah Dohko yang telah jadi sejarah dari pada terus mancing disana mereka bisa-bisa bulukan.

"As… itu apaan…?" Tanya Sisyphos yang liat puing-puing rumah Dohko bergerak-gerak.

Mereka pun segera mendekat.

"Hah… Shion… Duh… Lupaaaaaa…!" teriak mereka bersamaan yang baru ingat dengan Shion.

Mereka lalu membawa Shion keklinik terdekat.

Sementara Shion diperiksa Asmita dan Sisyphos tampak duduk sambil makan roti seribuan.

"Temen-temen yang lain pada makan apa ya…?" Tanya Sisyphos.

"Huh… pasti Dohko dan yang lainnya juga para pemburu dah balik… mungkin mereka lagi makan enak sekarang…..!" jawab Asmita agak kecewa.

Dihutan.

"Toloooooooooooong… kita nyasar niiiiiiii…!"

Ditempat perburuan.

"Tolooooooooooooong….. kta patah tulang niiiiiiii…!"

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Reviewnya aku tunggu… terutama sarannya…. Pelajaran dari Fic ini.. gawat banget kan kalo yang dianggap paling tau jalan malah bikin nyasar…!"

Shun: "Itu… pengalaman kamu juga ya….?" (bawa obat luka buat Seiya)

Istar: "Yupz… waktu pramuka… aku sama peserta lain dah hampir sampai tujuan… eh Guru sama para panitia malah muter-muter ditempat…hahaha….!"

Shun: "Hahahaha… gak kebayang muka mereka…!" (ngoles obat luka ke muka Seiya yang bonyok)

Koga: "Kalo yang fic kemarin pengalaman kamu yang mana… yang beku ditengah sungai ato dijepit kepiting…?" (ngarep Author yang kena sial)

Istar: "Huh lupa… gara-gara keasikan liat Seiya dikeroyok (:P)… Bukan aku… tapi temen aku yang lagi kedinginan pake baju super tebal dan nongkrong dipinggir sungai…!"

Haruto (muncul tiba-tiba): "Truz..truzz…!"

Istar: "Eh… malah ketiban temannya yang lain… yang lagi main dibelakang… kejebur deh…!"

Shun: "Jangan-jangan yang niban dia tu… kamu….?"

Istar (swetdrop): "Udah jangan dimasalahin sapa yang niban… kasian tu Om Saga…."(nunjuk kesebelah Shun)

Shun: "…?..." (bingung…langsung nengok… tampak Saga duduk disebelah Seiya dengan muka penuh obat luka)

Saga: "Hei… Bishie….!" (tersenyum seram)

Shun: "Kyaaaaaaa…..!"


	6. Chapter 6

**TRAINING IN ROZEN**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… & ****SHIORI ****TESHIROGI**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Untuk Chapter ini tadinya mo dibikin jadi dua chapter aja abis panjang…! But setelah dipikir ulang kayanya satu aja…& ini juga berarti ini adalah Chapter terakhir…"_

_Ryuho: "Berikutnya siapa…. Goldies ND…. Specter.. Silver Saint ato sapa…?"_

_Shiryu: "Ni anak… koq sering muncul… sapa sih sebenernya…?"_

_Istar (swetdrop): "Tanyain sana…. sama Emaknya….!" (nunjuk ke ce dibelakang Shiryu)_

_Shiryu (kaget): "Apa…? Shunrei punya anak….? Siapa bapaknya…?"_

_Dohko: "Masa gitu aja gak tau…!" (Swetdrop)_

_Shiryu (tambah kaget): "What…? Guru tega…!" (Nyekik Dohko)_

**Chapter: 6**

Sesaat setelah para Goldies kembali ke reruntuhan.

"What… jadi kalian nyasar…hahahaha…..?" Asmita tertawa terpingkal-pingkal abis-abisan gak seperti biasanya yang selalu tenang, sunyi, senyap.

"Tau gitu kita bawain kalian makanan… kyahahaha….!" Sisyphos ketawa sampai berlinangan air mata.

"Iya…. Ni… si Dohko gak bisa diandelin…. Tau gitu mendingan kita gantung dia lagi aja…!" Albafica ngambek sama Dohko yang bikin mereka nyasar.

"Maaf….hick….hick…..!" Dohko memohon ampun pada teman-temannya.

"Untung aja ada kembaran si Rasgado yang nunjukin jalan…..!" kata Regulus sambil memeluk panda besar yang telah jadi pahlawan penunjuk jalan.

"Kita juga sial ni… ngapain juga si Degel coba-coba buat terbang….!" Kata Kardia yang kesel abis dijadiin tempat mendarat Degel.

"Dah…gua bilang ada yang narik… lalu lempar gua….!" Degel berusaha membela diri.

"Siapa….?" Teriak Manigoldo yang juga kesal.

"Gak tau… Hantu kali….!" Kata Degel membuat nyali Manigoldo kembali menciut.

Sisyphos cuman ketawa kecil mendengar kesaksian Degel yang gak tau siapa yang sudah mencelakai dia yang sebenarnya adalah Sisyphos sendiri.

"Dah… dah jangan ribut mulu tu makan aja…!" teriak Asmita yang masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya sambil ngebagiin roti yang dibawanya sama Sisyphos usai tadi nganter Shion keklinik.

Mereka akhirnya bisa makan malam dengan dua buah roti yang dibawa Sisyphos dan Asmita yang dibagi-bagi lagi biarpun sama sekali gak mengenyangkan tapi setidaknya Demonstrasi yang begejolak didalam perut mereka jadi agak mereda.

Sehabis makan beberapa dari mereka masuk kedalam tenda yang sempat dirampas Degel dari tangan Tenma dan Yato.

"Hey… ada hal yang bagus ni….!" Kata Degel dengan muka licik.

"Degel… ada tanduk di kepala loe tu…!" kata Regulus yang ngeliat ada tanduk setan muncul dikepala Degel yang menandakan dia punya niat jahat.

Degel langsung menghilangkan tanduk itu dengan tangannya.

"Gak ada….!" Kata Degel setelah tanduk itu menghilang.

"Eh…tadi yang loe bilang hal bagus tu… apaan…. ?" Tanya Kardia penasaran.

"Kayanya… si Manigoldo masih parno… gimana kalo kita kerjain…?" kata Degel dengan tatapan sadis disertai munculnya kembali tanduk setan dikepalanya.

"Gimana caranya…?" Tanya Rasgado yang masuk dari celah tenda membuat ruang kosong ditenda itu langsung tertutup.

"Gini….! *#&$^%&^$##%&$ %&...!" bisik Degel.

"Ide bagus tu….!" Kata Kardia yang saat ini juga mempunyai tanduk setan.

"Gimana kalo si Dohko juga kita kerjain….!" Usul Regulus yang masih kesal gara-gara peristiwa nyasar dan batalnya makan siang yang lezat.

"Kalo bisa si Asmita sama Sisyphos juga…..!" tambah Rasgado yang merasa kalau Asmita dan Sisyphos belum kena sial.

Mereka lalu tertawa kejam dengan memasang tampang jahat dan layar berubah menjadi hitam disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Apa… itu barusan….!" Kata Dohko yang mendengar suara petir disertai aliran listrik yang berbahaya.

"Gawat…. Pirasat buruk ni…..!" kata Sisyphos dengan muka serius.

"Kita harus waspada….!" Tambah Asmita yang juga merasakan firasat buruk.

Ditempat lain. Ditempat Manigoldo lagi ngerajut jerami untuk selimut. (kreatif juga ternyata)

Manigoldo (merinding): "Brrrrrrrrr….. ada apa sih ni… koq badan gua jadi panas dingin gini….!"

Para Goldies lain segera keluar dari tenda dan mengumpulkan semua.

Degel: "Teman-teman…. Untuk mengisi kekosongan jadwal kegiatan Training kita pada malam hari ini…. Kami sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan program uji nyali….!"

Manigoldo: "Kyaaaaaaaa…..!" (kaget)

Kardia: "Kenapa… Man…? kalo takut… gak perlu ikut koq….!" (ejekan yang memancing)

Manigoldo: "Sa… sapa bilang gua takut….!"

Manigoldo (dalam hati): "Kenapa harus uji nyali… kenapa gak uji makanan aja…!"

Degel: "Gua…. Kardia… Dohko…..Rasgado…Asmita sama Manigoldo yang bakalan jadi panitia….!"

Dohko: "Gua…?" (kaget)

Degel: "Iya… loe kan yang paling tau daerah sekitar sini… walo sempet nyasar juga… tapi gak ada pilihan lain…!"

Manigoldo: "Gua… jadi panitia…kenapa…?" (bingung)

Degel: "Em… kenapa…ya…?" (sok gak tau)

Rasgado: "Peraturannya setiap orang hanya boleh diterangi oleh cahaya sebatang lilin saja…. Dan uji nyali ini kita lakukan dipemakaman…!" (liat ke peta Dohko).

Mereka pun sepakat untuk ikut kecuali Shion yang masih harus istirahat.

Uji nyali pun dimulai dari pintu masuk yang jaga diasana Asmita, yang tugasnya memastikan semua dah pada lewat.

Ditengah pemakaman tampak Manigoldo dan Dohko yang berjaga.

Dan di pintu keluar pemakaman dijaga Rasgado.

Sedang Degel dan Kardia berada diantara ada dan tiada, maksudnya diantara post Manigoldo+Dohko dan post Rasgado. Mereka jadi panitia yang bertugas tuk menakut-nakuti.

Yang mendapat giliran pertama masuk adalah Albafica.

Albafica masuk dengan tenangnya begitupun waktu Kardia mengagetkannya dengan kostum hantu.

"Yah… cuman gitu… mana takut…!" Albafica sok iye.

Gak lama Hantu Degel muncul Albafica masih tampak tenang.

"Masih gak bagus…!" Albafica masih sok.

"Apanya yang gak bagus…?" Tanya Degel yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakan Albafica.

"?" Albafica Nampak mulai bingung bercampur kaget.

"Kardia… loe harusnya tugas disebelah sono…..!" kata Degel pada hantu jadi-jadian itu.

"Loh… Kardia kan tadi sana… berarti ini….!" Fikiran Albafica jadi semrawut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….. beneran…..!" teriak Albafica sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

Tidak lama suara tawa Degel langsung pecah kaya piring kaca yang dibanting.

"Kena dia…!" kata Degel sambil membuka kostum hantu yang dia pakaikan pada sebongkah es.

Giliran kedua Regulus.

Regulus tampak memasuki wilayah pemakaman dengan santai. Pasalnya dia dah tau kalo yang bakalan menakut-nakuti tu siDegel sama Kardia.

Bahkan dia berjalan dengan santai sambil menendang-nendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang kemudian dia tendang jauh.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara gonggongan beberapa puluh Anjing.

"Dimana tu… koq suaranya dekat….?" Tanya Regulus sedirian.

Didepannya bermunculan beberapa pasang mata yang bersinar dalam gelapnya malam ini.

Salah satu diantaranya memiliki Benjol yang cukup besar dikepalanya.

Gukkkk…Gukkkk…Guuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkk

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Akhirnya para anjing itu langsung mengejar Regulus yang berlari kesana kemari karena gak hapal jalan.

Dipintu masuk.

Asmita: "Koq banyak suara anjing…? mudah-mudahan tu anjing gak digigit Regulus..(?)…!"

Giliran ketiga Aspros.

Tidak lama setelah memasuki pintu masuk pemakaman Aspros balik lagi ketempat Asmita.

"Pros… kenapa balik lagi…?" Tanya Asmita heran.

"Lilin gua mati ni….!" kata Aspros.

"…." Asmita Swetdrop lalu membagi api lilinnya dengan Aspros.

Gak lama Aspros balik lagi.

"Mit… mati lagi….!" Kata Aspros sambil senyum malu.

Asmita pun kembali membagi apinya lagi.

Namun tidak lama Aspros balik lagi. Dan hal yang sama terus terulang.

Sampai yang ke 435….

"Mit… Bagi lagi dong….!" Aspros cengengesan.

"Ni…Gua bagi…!" Teriak Asmita yang kesabarannya dah mencapai batas maksimum.

Asmita lalu menendang Aspros sekuat tenaga hingga melewati wilayah pemakaman.

Goldies lain yang berjaga tampak cuman bengong melihat Komet yang melintas super kencang itu.

Giliran keempat Sisyphos.

Sudah bisa ditebak Sisyphos sama sekali gak takut sama Hantunya Kardia.

Dia cuman lewat begitu saja sambil tertawa kecil.

Ditengah pemakaman Degel sudah menunggu untuk menakut-nakuti.

Ketika Sisyphos lewat, Degel siap tuk muncul tapi gak disangka pakaian hantu yang dia kenakan malah nyangkut dan lepas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Itu teriakan histeris Sisyphos yang kaget liat Degel yang cuman pake celana pendek doank.

Dipost ke-2.

Dohko: "Itu suaranya Sisyphos…..! kalo Regulus.. Albafica dan lainnya sih gua gak aneh lagi.. tapi masa Sisyphos juga…?"

Manigoldo: "Koq dia teriak ampe kaya gitu… jangan-jangan…?" (Mulai gemetaran karena takut)

Giliran kelima Defteros.

Defteros tidak masuk ke pintu pemakaman melainkan melaju lurus kearah persawahan.

"Def… loe salah arah….!" Teriak Asmita yang Ngejar Defteros.

Gak lama kemudian.

Asmita: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa… kenapa loe gak bilang mo buang air…? disawah lagi….!" (marah)

Defteros: "Emang kenapa harus laporan sama loe….?"

Asmita: "kenapa gak entar aja….?"

Defteros: "Kalo sampe kebelet dipemakaman… trus… gua buang air disana… kan pamali…!"

Asmita: "Iya si… tapi kayanya tahun ini pak tani bakalan gagal panen….!"

Defteros pun masuk ke wilayah pemakaman. Tapi karena sebenarnya dia merasa takut, dia berlari sepanjang jalan sambil menutup mata.

Tapi sayang dia bukan Asmita makanya dia beberapa kali kesandung dan jatuh.

Giliran terakhir El Cid.

El Cid lewat dengan santainya. Sampai ditempat Kardia dan Degel.

"Huaaaaaaaaa…" teriak kardia yang pake kostum hantu mencoba ngagetin El Cid.

"…?..."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"….?..."

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Kyaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk….. Hantuuuuuuuu….!"

Kardia (swetdrop): "lambat amat reaksinya…!"

Karena semua peserta sudah lewat sekarang giliran panitia yang tersisa tuk lewat.

Asmita mendapat giliran pertama.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Degel dan Kardia beraksi.

Namun Asmita sama sekali gak bergeming, malahan dia sempet nguap.

Degel dan kardia Nampak sangat kecewa.

Sampai dia dipenghujung pemakaman.

"Asmita pinjam lilinnya dong….!" Kata Rasgado muncul dari tempat gelap.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….. setan….!" Asmita berlari kocar-kacir.

Dohko giliran berikutnya.

Mungkin karena dah bisa, Dohko jadi gak begitu perduli saat Degel dan kardia berusaha tuk nakut-nakutin dia.

Dohko: "Gak guna… gua kan sering lewat sini…!"

Degel+Kardia: "Huuuhhh….!"

Tiba-tiba dari balik nisan muncul bayangan aneh yang mendekat.

"Kyaaaaaaa….. Hantu beneran kali ini…..!" Ketiganya langsung teriak histeris.

Mereka sempat lari berputar-putar dikejar setan itu. Tapi menjelang tubuh mereka lemas Kardia langsung melepaskan pukulan kearan Hantu itu dilanjutkan oleh pukulan Dohko dan Degel.

Shion: "Kalian tega… gua kan kemari cuman mo nanyain dimana makanannya disimpan… lapar ni…!"

Dohko (keget): "Shion… Sorry….! Kirain hantu…!"

Akhirnya Dohko pergi sambil menggendong Shion.

Giliran terakhir Manigoldo.

Sasaran utama telah muncul. Kardia dan Degel sekarang benar-benar bertampang serius.

Mereka lalu melakoni adegan keluar dari dalam kuburan kaya di film Horror dengan suksesnya.

Manigoldo: "Kyaaaaaaaaa.. huaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

DiSanctuary.

Tenma: "Suara apaan tu…?"

Yato: "Yang pasti bukan Gua…!"

DiAtlantis.

Sorento: "Ada ikan paus lewat ya…?

Poseidon: "bising banget…!"

DiAsgardo.

Thor: "Bunyi longsor saljuuuuu…!" (cepet-cepet pukulin kentongan)

DiUnderworld.

Hypnos: "Si Radamantys latihan nyanyi lagi ya….?

Pandora: "Suruh diem…!" (nutup kuping)

Back to Rozan.

Manigoldo teriak lalu duduk lemas karena ketakutan.

Para Goldies lain berdatangan dengan unjuk gigi. Biarpun gigi Shion banyak yang hilang kena pukulan Kardia.

Lalu ngakgak bersamaan sampai mereka semua pada sakit perut.

Karena sangat kesal berada terus disana, Manigoldo yang marah pun memutuskan tuk pulang sendiri ke Sanctuary dengan diantar si Panda yang dia panggil Rasgado Kw 2.

"Wah… si Man ngambek banget kayanya….!" Kata Degel.

"Kita juga pulang aja yuk…!" usul Regulus yang merasa sengsara disana.

"So… gima caranya kita pulang… gua gak mau jalan kaki pokoqnya….!" Teriak Shion yang lagi dipijitin Kardia.

"Oh… kalian mo pulang… tenang gua punya akal….!" Kata Dohko sambil mengaktifkan Hp-nya.

Para Goldie tampak terus memperhatikan Dohko.

Dohko: "Hallo… Hokuto… ini gua Dohko dari Saint Seiya… butuh tumpangan ni…. Bisa bantu gak….!"

Hokuto: "Ok… entar gua suruh Max nganterin kalian….!"

Dohko lalu tersenyum lebar dan melempar Hpnya Sisyphos kesungai.

"Kapan Loe ambil Hp gua…..?" teriak Sisyphos yang menceburkan diri tuk nyelamatin Hp kesayangannya.

"Bereskan….!" Kata Dohko yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat para Goldies lain senang kecuali Sisyphos yang dah basah kuyup dan harus kehilangan Hp yang dibeli dari hasil celengannya selama 7 tahun.

Para Goldies pun pulang ke Sanctuary dengan menaiki Max.

Ditengah jalan mereka sempat melewati Manigoldo yang pulang lebih dulu.

Semua Goldies: "Woiiiiiiii…..Maaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn…..!" (nyorakin Manigoldo)

Manigoldo: "Tunggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..Gua Ikuuuuuuuuuuutttttt…..!" (Lari Ngejar)

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya selese… Fic ini aku buat 60% nya dari kisah nyata ku…. Dan untuk temanku yang berinisial N… maaf ya… waktu itu aku gak takut sama temen yang jadi hantu-hantuan… tapi aku malah takut sama kamu yang mo minjem senter… sorry banget…! waktu tu aku cuman kaget aja koq….!"

Tenma: "Hei Istar… bantuin Guru ku tu…!" (nunjuk ke Shiryu yang lagi nyekik Dohko)

Istar (mukul Shiryu pake wajan): "Shiryu… dia bukan anaknya Dohko…!"

Dohko (balas mukulin Shiryu pake panci): "Dasar murid durhaka… beraninya nyekik guru sendiri…!"

Shiryu: "Lalu dia anak sapa…?"

Istar: "Dia tu namanya Ryuho… Saint Dragon dari … dia dapetin Cloth Dragon dari Bapaknya….?"

Shiryu: "Oh… gitu…! Berarti dia anaknya Saint Dragon ya…? Woi…! Mana Saint Dragon… ? keluar loe…..!"

Semua (swetdrop): "…" (Gak ada yang ngomong cuman semua nunjuk jari mereka ama Shiryu)

Shiryu (cengengesan): "Saint Dragon gua ya… hehe…? Berarti… anak gua dong…!" (Gubrak… pingsan karena shock)

Istar: "Sekian Fic ku kali ini… mohon saran dan pendapatnya…. so…. Reviewnya aku tunggu…. Thanx buat yang dah baca… untuk Fic berikutnya giliran….."

Saint+Asgardian+Marina (muncul dari belakang Author): "Specteeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr….!"


End file.
